


【虫铁】I can't be who you are

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】I can't be who you are

【虫铁】I can’t be who you are  
将你的姓名刻在身上  
从此，我就是你的墓碑了。

 

春末的雨仍带有些许凉意，滴滴答答地打在石制小阶梯上，来者将雨伞收起来，湿气随着他开门的动作漫入店里。  
“我想纹个身。”  
彼时店主Eva正在设计新的图样，她抬起头打量了这位客人一眼。  
一个普通的高中生。未成年人。  
这是她的第一印象。  
个子不算很高，穿着单薄的浅色卫衣跟运动鞋，还背着书包。头发被外头的风吹得毫无任何美感可言，乱糟糟的，贴在脑袋上。肤色白皙，两道微微弯起的细眉，深棕色的大眼睛里没有这个年纪常有的天真与轻浮，却仿佛藏着一片海，看似平静没有波澜，但无人知晓底下隐着怎么样的沉重。  
他重复一遍：“我想纹个身。”

再三确认这个一副乖学生模样的大男孩是真的要纹身之后，Eva接待了他。  
“你想纹什么？”  
“名字，一个名字。”少年的嗓音青涩干净，但还是掩盖不住，露出一点颤抖来：“Tony Stark。”  
哦，她明白了。这孩子也在缅怀那位英雄，甚至不惜将他的名字刻在身上。  
“要纹在哪里？”  
少年抬起头，连表情都庄重起来：“肩膀……右肩膀。”充满了无限荣光的样子。  
但她还是提醒道：“肩膀当然没问题，但马上就要到夏天了，穿背心的话也可能会被看到哦。你得到同意了么？你的父母会不会责备你？”  
“不会。”他无奈地笑了笑，“我是被我婶婶收养的。”

过程中他没有发出一点声音，针尖刺入皮肤总有痛感；他却只是望着不远处的她的电脑沉默。Eva忍不住有些走神了，她不在乎自己新设计的图样暴露在少年的眼中，她好奇的是，这孩子还那么年轻，怎么就好像已看过太多生死一般淡然。明明才16岁，人生还那么长，有那么多可能，却执意要将一个男人的名字纹在肩膀上，坚称自己这辈子都不会洗掉。  
他会不会后悔？当他不再将Tony Stark当成偶像——她不得不顺理成章地将少年的行为当做对偶像的过激崇拜，不然还会是什么呢？这个男孩特地要求使用尽量久不褪色的药水，那么当他厌恶自己身上的文身之后，会不会回来这里洗掉？  
英雄应当被铭记与尊重，所以在听到这位年轻客人的要求之后她并不惊讶。  
那个男人。她想着，那个男人，细节她也不清楚，她只是睡了一觉，醒来却被告知已经过了五年。据说Thanos的响指使得地球上一半的人都消失了，不知道复仇者们用了什么方法逆转了一切，令逝者重返。  
失而复得与喜极而泣，拥抱与亲吻，世界沉浸在喜悦之中。  
只是，这个世界已经没有Iron Man了。有得到便会有失去，Tony Stark用他自己，换回了那一半消失的人。哦，并不止他一个，初代复仇者中，还缺少了一位坚强美丽的红发女特工。   
她很感激，也很悲痛——但生活还是要继续，她的生命既然由人间的神明再次给予，就不能任由它在无趣与妥协中浪费。于是她抛却了自己的枷锁，毅然辞职，在纽约一条稍偏僻的街道中，在热闹繁华与喧嚣之中，开了属于自己的纹身店。没有过量的酒精、廉价的香水味与昏暗的暧昧灯光，文身对她而言，是事业，也是理想。  
五年前她也曾是无限烟尘中的一部分。

“完成了，你觉得怎么样？”  
赤裸着上半身的少年对着镜子打量了自己一下，Eva没想到看似单薄瘦弱的男孩竟然有这么完美的身材，锁骨深陷，手臂健壮，腹肌整齐漂亮。  
“很棒，”他说，“非常感谢妳。”

在结账的时候她坚持要给少年免单——他与她都爱着同一个人，一个逝去的人，一个不会再回来的人。  
“这样不好，Eva姐姐，”Peter面露难色，“我很感激妳帮我做了我想要的文身，还愿意替我保密……但是免单这件事我不可能接受。”  
Eva无意地垂着眼，“你还挂念他……这就够了。”  
她遇到过不少要以这种方式纪念Tony Stark的人，当然也不乏Peter这么年轻的孩子，但目前为止都没有人提出“永远”的要求，甚至不少客人过了个把星期之后就选择回来洗掉它。  
“我不会的，”Peter说，“我永远不会忘记他。我很想他。”  
“So do I. ”虽然她没有机会亲眼见到Tony Stark本人，但十年前在电视机上听到他的演讲之后，她就一直深信Tony Stark是一个很棒很好的人。  
“I saw young Americans killed, by the very weapons I creaded to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I……had become part of system that is comfortable with zero accountability. ”  
“回去吧，孩子，”Eva故作轻松地笑了笑，“我是店长，这里我说了算。”

无限业已逆转，人们应该要朝前看，好好地生活下去。  
但不包括他。  
Moving on from him is impossible.  
Peter望着阴沉的天空，透过耳机他能够听见街道上汽车的鸣笛声，行人们的交谈声，汉堡店里的出品提示声。他没有在听歌——自从那个人离开之后，似乎连音乐也无法给他救赎了。  
雨停了。

今晚的运气很不好，刚从店里出来，几个蒙着脸的男人就拿着小刀要挟她把身上的钱跟银行卡都交出来，明晃晃的冰冷刀尖抵在脖颈上即将刺穿动脉的时候，“嘶”“嘶”的声音从黑暗里传出，小刀被黏起扔到了远处，纽约的好邻居Spider Man揪着蛛丝荡过来将匪徒们都踹倒在地上。  
在将所有坏蛋都用蛛丝绑起来之后蜘蛛侠转过身来面向仍忍不住颤抖但未尖叫出声的女孩：“妳还好吗？有没有受伤？”  
Eva摇摇头：“没有，谢谢你，Spider Man。”  
“那么，再见了，Spider Man会一直在你身边，打击一切犯罪的！”  
经过处理的陌生声音透过面罩传出，警车从另一个街区呼啸而来，Eva目送着那个年轻的英雄动作灵敏地攀上墙，在黑夜之中逐渐远去。  
她什么都没说，刚才Spider Man的衣服被划破了，在打斗的时候右肩膀上时不时露出一个痕迹，她很熟悉，这是她亲手画的一个代表着荣耀与哀痛的名字。

Spider Man是新任的复仇者之一，他也曾经穿过那个人为他亲自制造的战衣，在战场上无所畏惧地勇往直前。现在当然也还是拥有着的，但他只在面对需要Teamwork的敌人时才会穿了。虽然他很聪明，但要如何才能达到那个人的高度呢？Tony Stark，他是万中无一的天才。  
他舍不得穿呀，穿坏了就再也没人能帮他修理了。  
于是在日常巡逻的时候他会穿自己做的没有AI助手的战斗服。反正就算没有那身战衣，他也还是蜘蛛侠。  
“I can’t be who you are. ”  
我只是人们的好邻居，我不能成为你，Mr.Stark。

对于爱，我三缄其口；  
将你的姓名刻在我身上，  
你为我授过勋的地方  
从此，我便是你的墓碑了。

 

END.

 

写了点奇奇怪怪的东西。梗源微博  
我想发糖的，但是昨晚被预告虐杀，再缓缓罢。

真实私设如山了。  
我不知道未成年人纹身是会怎样，因为我成年了。  
我打算过段日子也去纹的，不过我会选择纹在后腰。

我不希望小虫成为他，Peter有他自己的人生，自己的责任要去完成。


End file.
